


Your Little Secret

by Wlfgrrl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlfgrrl/pseuds/Wlfgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith issues a challenge regarding Buffy's true intentions. Will Buffy put up or shut up? Decidedly on the naughty side, likely falls into the Erotica category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Set within season 3's Homecoming episode (3x05), after Xander's statement to Cordelia that Buffy and Faith were, "...in the library getting all _sweaty_.
> 
> Also, I am not really a poet... nor do I play one on TV. But for whatever reason I seem to channel one from time to time... Go figure. *shrugs 
> 
> From Faith's POV
> 
> Disclaimer: Despite my fervent beseechment of any and all deities, the fabulous Faith & Buffy remain the property of Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox, Kuzui Ent. and possibly some other mysterious corporate-types. Guess my sacrifice of a perfectly ripe rutabaga was deemed insufficient. Again I ask: Why can't I have nice things!?
> 
> .

Naughty girl... I've caught you looking again.

Green eyes flashing with desires barely hidden.

Here's 'Little Miss Virtue' creamin' her designer slacks,

Body on fire, beggin' for carnal contact.

And not over the wholesome 'studling' next door,

Or even the latest jock _flavour du jour_.

You've gotta secret you keep from the rest,

But I've seen your gaze linger on the swell of my breasts.

Do you think I don't notice the charge in the air?

How your pulse always quickens whenever I'm near?

I smell you, I _feel_ you... we're linked, you and I;

You cannot deceive me no matter how hard you try.

Outward denial, is that what you want?

A life of pretending and hypocritical taunt?

So be it, I'm used to the role of 'secret',

We'll hide in the depths of your mental closet.

No labels, no comment, just silent concord,

We can't have the Golden Girl risk being abhorred.

Me? I'm the bad girl, the loose one, the whore,

But those titles I don't hold _alone_ anymore.

While your lips whisper'd 'never' your body screams _'now!_ '

You've feigned such indifference yet quickly allowed

My hands to trace patterns as we're collapsed on the mat,

Now you're arching and purring like a well-petted cat.

Our sparring's forgotten, your eyes burn so bright.

A Slayer in heat...? That's a glorious sight!

Your lips find my pulse point, hot breath on my ear.

Who knew such a _wanton_ lived b'neath that veneer?

You're writhing and moaning, legs tight 'round my waist,

Now grinding against me at a purposeful pace.

But I'm _not_ some cheap _fuck_ -toy, despite your belief.

I'll not give satisfaction nor provide you relief.

Before you can stop me, your legs I unclasp;

Now I've risen and moved out of range of your grasp.

You look at me, bewildered, eyes heavy with lust.

I feel myself smirking as you lay there, nonplussed.

If you want to assuage those fires burning within,

Then you're required to make one simple concession.

I'll not be the one-shot you pass off as a fluke,

Nor branded seductress and heaped with rebuke.

When our coupling's remembered in the years to come,

You'll know without doubt it was a _mutual_ decision.

I'm leaving, going home to my humble motel.

The ball's in your court now as I bid you farewell.

You're speechless, enraged that I dare such a thing,

But that won't hinder nor stop you from soon following.

A short hour later there's a knock on my door,

And I smile to myself as I wonder once more.

Will you emerge a 'true woman' when our night is complete?

After all, it's well known, that you _are_ what you eat.

End


End file.
